


Stress Test

by ST99



Series: Torture Porn Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Bladder Control, Butt Slapping, Catheters, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Non-Consent, Cruelty, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Enemas, Erotic Electrostimulation, Extreme, Extreme Insertion, F/M, Muting, Orgasm Denial, Overwhelming Sensation, Paralysis, Rope Bondage, S&M, Stomach Tube, Tit Torture, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Video Cameras, breast bondage, full bladder, porn star, stomach inflation, stress positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST99/pseuds/ST99
Summary: In a world where virtual reality rules supreme, Casey uses an artificial double to safely suffer through some of the worst tortures a woman could ever experience. Casey loves every second of it.
Series: Torture Porn Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524194
Kudos: 139





	Stress Test

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever read The Metamorphosis of Prime Intellect? 
> 
> If you haven’t, don’t worry. If you have, that should give you an idea of what kind of story this is. I’m not kidding about that “Dead Dove: Do Not Eat” tag, folks. This is probably the most extreme thing I’ll ever write in my life.

Casey lived in a world where virtual reality ruled supreme. Centuries of technological advances had allowed computers to become capable of replicating practically any sensation the human body could possibly experience. Simulated cyberspace was nearly indistinguishable from reality. Everybody owned a virtual reality headset. It was practically impossible to function in modern society without one.

In this world, the most popular sex toy was without a doubt the Plugin-Plays, elegant androids that users could mentally possess through their virtual reality headsets. Beautiful, tireless, and very customizable, Plugin-Plays let adults engage in whatever erotic pleasures they wished through their own artificial doubles. They were quite widespread, to the point where there were more couples with a pair of Plugin-Plays than without.

It was well known that Plugin-Plays were easy to retrofit, even those that were clearly not meant to be modified. Easily hacked and repurposed software, an overabundance of documented bugs within the code, hardware vulnerabilities, all that and more could be found in nearly every Plugin-Play on the market. Corporate regulations let manufacturers get away with guarding against only the most obvious avenues of attack, and all too often features and functions were included without appropriate amounts of testing. It was a problem the big businesses did their best to ignore, because the alternative would require harder work and stricter standards.

Casey knew everything there was to know about breaking apart Plugin-Plays. She made a living buying old and damaged dolls, refurbishing them, and then selling the end result for a tidy profit. There wasn’t any internal security she couldn’t circumvent or any hardware she couldn’t physically alter. It was an easy way to make money. Most customers were willing to pay premium prices for remodeled Plugin-Plays, especially if they wanted her to include custom modifications. She had plenty of business. 

Nobody knew about Casey’s second job. It was a carefully hidden secret, in large part because it was incredibly illegal. She would take a doll and adjust their control schemas, making it so that the mind link could be initiated and sustained without the user’s permission. Alter how the toy transmitted physical sensations, change what the machine considered user privileges, and that left Casey with a Plugin-Play that could be used as an outright tool of torture. Then, when the lights were off and she was done for the day, she would load the modified Plugin-Play into her van and drive to a specific mansion, an estate hidden deep in the woods. It was as far from prying eyes as one could get. She’d hand off the Plugin-Play to a group of very serious men, be given money, and leave. She always came home well rewarded for what was at most a few hours of extra work.

But sometime she drove over without a Plugin-Play. Sometimes she’d park her car inside one of their large garages and let those men escort her into the building. She would be taken down into the basement, where there were no windows and a large number of doors that could only be opened with special keycards. Oftentimes she would be locked inside a small guest room and be left to wait with nothing but a few books and bare furniture to keep her company. Then, once everything was ready, she would be escorted to a studio set, a large and well-lit room that held many men and many cameras. She would be loaded into one of her own modified Plugin-Plays, her real body would be carefully set aside, and Casey would become Rose, the star of some of the most extreme torture porn ever to grace the internet.

Nobody in Casey’s life suspected she was secretly a masochistic porn star. How could they? The mere idea was preposterous. Still, if any of her friends or family were ever to find out, Casey would be the first to admit that she was a sick fuck. She was borderline addicted to the sexual rush pain brought her. She loved it when men she didn’t know tied her down and forced her to suffer through some of the worst cruelties a woman could possibly experience.

Casey knew this wasn’t the healthiest thing in the world, but in her mind that was life in a nutshell. 

One night, Casey found herself lounging on a small couch in the back corner of the studio room. She wore nothing but a virtual reality helmet, practically naked in all but name, and was being entirely ignored by the two dozen men in the room with her. Some were hustling and bustling, some dutifully manned the diverse collection of recording equipment. Others stood by the laptops scattered across the nearby long line of tables. The floor was scuffed and scarred concrete, the walls were rough stone, and all the lights in the room were beaming down on the Plugin-Play laid across the padded table in the center of the set. 

The doll was quite pretty. It had tan brown skin, long black hair, and came with a respectably large chest and ass. Its flawlessly gorgeous face held thick lips, sensual olive eyes, and a cute button nose. In Casey’s opinion, the Plugin-Play was an undeniable ten out of ten, and Casey would know since she had put it together herself. She always paid special attention to the bodies she planned to have used on herself.

Derrick, the leader of the group and a very recognizable baritone, spoke up from the far side of the room. “Alright, is everybody good to go?”

He was met with various sounds of agreement.

“Great. Rose, are you ready?”

Casey licked her lips. “Yeah,” she called out.

“Wonderful. We’re going to start the upload procedure. Hold on for a minute.”

Two of the computer people started typing and clicking away. The rest kept still. Casey laid back and tried to relax.

Casey knew that loading her mind into the Plugin-Play was actually very simple. Most of the men at the computers were there for monitoring and safety purposes. Once she was inside the android, those men would be able to use the machine to read her emotions and parse through her surface thoughts. Pretty much everything inside her head would be laid out in plain view. It was an extreme invasion of privacy, and of course wildly illegal, but the men were there for a good reason. They had been given the job of ensuring the upcoming torture never went beyond the limit of what she was capable of enduring. They would cut the show short if things went too far. That almost never happened, though. Casey did not have much in the way of limits.

As a side benefit, they would also be able to record her mental reactions. All of her thoughts and feelings, everything that passed through her head during every second of excruciating pain, it would all be immortalized in digital format and bundled with every video sold. This would both be proof that genuine torture was being inflicted on a real woman and add an additional voyeuristic component to the shoot, which would draw in more customers. Casey found it all very invasive, and also quite humiliating in an ‘involuntary exhibitionist’ sort of way. That was why Casey liked it. It appealed to her masochism.

“Upload is ready,” Derrick announced. “We’re about to begin. Starting on three, two, one.”

Casey’s conscious fluttered. She fell asleep.

Then she was awake, in what felt like a second later. Now she was on her back, her head tilted to the side and her arms and legs ramrod straight. Casey blinked, frowned, and then very quickly realized that she couldn’t move her body. She could control her face just fine, but nothing else would respond.

Casey took stock of the situation. She was on the padded table in the middle of the set. Beyond her circle of light laid impenetrable gloom, nothing visible but the occasional glowing red dot. They must have started recording while she was out, which meant an unknown amount of time had passed. She could just barely spot the edge of Derrick’s body standing in front of the table. He was partway through some sort of speech, his attention entirely focused on the cameras. Casey listened, and she realized he was telling the audience why she couldn’t move.

“Full body paralysis is a common technique for controlling unconsenting victims. They don’t have a hope in hell of escaping or fighting back once their body is rendered nonresponsive. They won’t be able to stop you, no matter what you do to them.” Derrick turned. “And look who’s up! Rise and shine, girl.”

Derrick slapped Casey’s tit. It was a powerful blow, a sharp meaty thud that quickly blossomed into a surprisingly intense bloom of pain. It hurt a lot more than what Casey would have expected. She only then remembered that she had modified this Plugin-Play to be much more sensitive to pain than a normal doll’s body.

Derrick strolled around the table, moving toward her head and fully entering her field of vision. He wore a blue and black stagehand’s outfit, one that covered him head to toe in thick cloth, and he had a silver ball mask hiding his face from view. Barely any of his dark skin could be seen. The costume made him look remarkably intimidating, especially with his heavy leather boots thumping against the ground with each step.

Derrick reached out and lifted Casey’s arm. When he let go, her arm remained in place, still up in the air. “Locking her out of her own body is already pretty bad, but it gets even worse when you learn about some of the special features of this model. See, this Plugin-Play is very flexible. It’s capable of holding some incredibly extreme poses. Doesn’t matter how nasty a stress position it is, doesn’t matter how long we want her to stay in place. Her body will pose how we want her to pose until the end of time. Won’t ever lose balance. That happened with some of the older models, when too much strain was put on the joints.”

Derrick pulled her legs apart, giving the cameras a clear view of her bare pussy. It was visibly wet, clearly broadcasting her enthusiasm. The body wasn’t even faking anything, Casey really was that excited. “The best part,” Derrick continued, “is that muscle strain is still being accurately modeled. If I make Rose squat low to the ground, her legs will feel discomforted, and the pain will get worse the longer she holds the pose. It’ll hurt just as much as it would in a natural body. In normal dolls, the pain is usually kept capped at a low threshold for safety reasons. We got rid of that. No reason to give this slut an easy break.”

Derrick slapped her pussy, hard and fast. It forced a surprised shriek out of Casey.

“Oh, she still has her voice. Turn that off, guys?”

Buttons were pressed. Something twitched inside Casey’s throat. Casey experimentally tried to moan and immediately realized she no longer had the ability to make noise. She still had control of her mouth, though. 

“Well,” Derrick said, as he lightly trailed his fingers down her stomach, “I think it’s time we go ahead and break this bitch. Let’s get started, shall we?”

Derrick bent down. On the far side of the table, out of view from the camera and Casey’s line of sight, was a pile of sex toys and general BDSM equipment. She was pretty sure everything he’d need for the shoot was there. She had gotten a glimpse of it while she had been waiting on the couch, but she had not been in a good spot to see anything specific. That was fine. Casey enjoyed surprises.

Derrick came back up with two thick handfuls of white sticky shock pads. Thin wires trailed out the end of the pads, all linking up to whatever electroshock system Derrick had it all connected to. He stuck pads over her stomach, the sides of her breasts, the underside of her breasts, and her mound. A few more were pasted across her inner thigh as well. 

Then came a long cord of nylon rope. Derrick wrapped a loop around the base of each breast, then slowly tightened and layered the loop as he threaded the rope around her shoulders and across her back. He was making a harness for her bust, slowly constricting the rope as he worked, and it was squeezing her tits harder with each pass. Derrick kept going, even when her breasts began to bulge out. He didn’t stop until there was an almost obscene amount of pressure clenching down on the base of her breasts. 

“You don’t have to worry about damaging a model like this,” Derrick said offhandedly. “The body is built to last. Very durable. You can treat one of these much rougher than you ever could a real girl. See these tits? There’s no blood flow, so you’ll never get that nice bruised color, but you’ll never have to worry about damaging anything by tying it too tight. But that doesn’t mean it’s any easier for Rose, of course. She’s feeling exactly what a woman should feel in this situation. She’s definitely getting the real experience.”

Derrick pushed Casey’s arms against her sides and nonchalantly flipped her body over. Her stomach hit the padded table with a heavy thud. Derrick gave her ass a friendly slap, then grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her butt into the air. The hard upward angle he forced her ass into, outward thrusted as it was, curved her lower back like a stretching cat. Next, he spread her legs, stretching them so far apart that she was almost doing a perfect split. It put her pussy and asshole on full display. Then he folded up her legs, pressing thigh against calf, and forced Casey onto her knees. Her feet were positioned so the soles faced the ceiling. 

Casey’s arms were next. Derrick took her wrists and pulled them towards her ass as far as they could go. This arched her shoulders and bent her upper back to the point where her body bowed like a shallow bowl, but it was just enough to have Casey’s hands within reach of her legs. Derrick forced her hands onto her ankles, wrapped her fingers around them with the tightest grip possible, then let go of Casey. He laughed at the sight. It looked like she was the one keeping her legs spread.

For the final touch, he pulled Casey’s hair. This tilted her head so painfully far back that her face pointed up towards the ceiling at a shallow angle. When he let go, her hair slid down onto her back, soft and gentle as silk. Everything else stayed in place.

Derrick looked over her body. He clicked his tongue, then spent another minute adjusting Casey’s pose. He tapped her waist higher, leaned down on the arch of her back, raised her stomach. He was exaggerating her already incredibly punishing position, and he kept at it until her body was stretched out to the absolute limit that it was capable of. He also made sure that her breasts and her knees held all of her weight, with no other body part touching the table. Only then was he satisfied.

For Casey, the end result was so painful it was almost beyond words. The breast bondage was horrible by itself, but the weight of her body crushing down on her bound breasts made things infinitely worse. Her tits were in agony. Casey would have been moaning and groaning up a storm if she hadn’t been forced to remain silent. As things were now, all she could do was grimace.

“Look at this,” Derrick murmured. “Look at how extreme this pose is. It’s basically a hogtie. Look at her arms, her legs, her back. Everything’s stretched out. That has to hurt, yeah? Especially with those nice tits. You usually need some pretty serious restraints to keep someone in a pose like this. But not for Rose. She’ll just stay in place. She doesn’t have any other choice.”

More shock pads were taken out. Some went onto her outer thighs, a few on her calves. Four were spread across the soles of her feet. Her asscheeks were practically buried underneath a thick layer of pads. Another minute was spent carefully tidying up all the loose wires, making it so nothing was in the way. Then Derrick took out a large metal box that Casey immediately realized as the control panel for the shock pads. The sides were covered in electrical connection ports, all hidden beneath the innumerable wires that were attached. The box was set on the edge of the table, near Casey’s head but outside her field of vision. She heard rather than saw him plug the box into the wall, and it sprung to life with an ominous electric hum.

Derrick didn’t touch the box any further. Instead, he walked over to Carey’s ass. With his boots, each step was a foreboding thump, a signal that he was moving and there was nothing Casey could do to stop it. She heard him go still in front of her pussy. Casey couldn’t see what he was planning. She bit her lip.

A harsh buzzing filled the air, and Casey’s eyes bulged when a wand vibrator pressed down against her clit. The surprisingly intense pleasure was like a punch to the stomach. Even with all the pain, even as Casey suffered under the horribly extreme pseudo-bondage, heat was quick to build up in her core. The vibrator felt amazing. Knowing that she couldn’t do anything but lay still and let Derrick have his way with her made it all feel even better. The heat mixed with the pain, turning it into tight, hot tension that thrummed through her body. Something like electric sparks fluttered through her pussy. She could feel herself rocketing towards the edge. 

Derrick pulled the vibrator away. He turned it off and set it down next to her body, and she then heard the sound of his footsteps walking off set. She would have screamed if she could. Her face was furious, but her body was motionless, though the tension from her denied release was so strong it almost convinced her she was really quivering.

Casey was given some time to cool off. Once she had calmed down, Derrick came back. He walked over to the padded table and held up two dildos, letting both the camera and Casey have a good look at what he had brought with him.

The first dildo was a black monstrosity nearly as thick as Derrick’s wrist. It was almost comically long as well, a true bunker buster, the kind of thing that was typically made to be put on display rather than actually be used. The shaft was veiny, the tip shaped like the head of an uncircumcised penis, and thick rubber tubing stuck out the end of the flared base. The base’s shape made it clear that the dildo was built for anal play. Casey knew without being told that it was destined for her ass. Her face involuntarily flinched at the sight. 

The second dildo was even longer and thicker than the first, though only by a small degree. It was far bigger than anything a human body could reasonable hope to take. The dildo was made of some kind of silver metal that shined like chrome, and the shaft was covered with swooping stylized ridges and thick ribbed rings, all hard rounded edges that Casey cringed to imagine inside her. But what truly frightened Casey was the thick wires that hung from the end of the base. The dildo was electrically conductive. 

Derrick smiled towards the camera. “Most Plugin-Plays come with a user manual. They put all sort of fun stuff in there, like how wide any given hole can be stretched. They don’t want anyone doing anything stupid, right? Heh. Well, guess what I have here? A pair of toys that are just barely under that maximum limit. Only a few millimeters off, in fact. And they both come with some fun extra features. Let’s introduce Rose to her new friends.”

Derrick nodded to someone behind the camera crew. A second later, a soft jolt ran through Casey’s body. When Derrick experimentally poked the back of her head, her body didn’t budge. The same went for when he pushed. Casey was firmly locked in place, completely unmovable.

Casey heard Derrick chuckle. She felt him line the black dildo up with her asshole, lightly teasing her entrance for a few seconds, and then he unhesitatingly slammed it down. Casey silently screamed at the sudden piercing pain that came with the massive toy’s tip spearing through her rosebud. It only grew worse as Derrick continued to roughly force the dildo further and further into the depths of her asshole. 

The pain grew more agonizing with every inch Casey took. The dildo’s unbelievably extreme girth, her helplessness, the sheer penetration, it all utterly overwhelmed her. It felt like Derrick was pushing something larger than her actual body into her ass, like the dildo was going to poke out of her stomach if he pushed it any further. It was like giving birth, but backwards. And it kept coming. Every notch of fake cock she was forced to take came with a desperate hope that the toy had reached its end, that she was going to feel the flared base press against her asscheeks and he was going to let go and step. That hope was always followed by the horrified realization that there was still more.

Casey knew what was going on. It was one of the illegal modifications she had made. Typically, Plugin-Plays modeled physical sensations as accurately as possible, using the average human body as a template. A guideline, not a hard set of rules. For this Plugin-Play, the sensations sent to her brain were based on what she would feel if she were using her own body, not the android. This doll could handle this dildo perfectly fine, it was built for this sort of thing after all, but Casey’s body couldn’t, so the machine was treating the dildo like it was far too large for her to handle. 

The android’s body was perfectly fine, no matter how much it insisted Casey was going to explode from the sheer size of the dildo splitting her ass apart, but knowing this didn’t offer any kind of protection. It still felt like she was taking a devastatingly gigantic dildo up the ass, and more and more of its length kept coming, no matter how hard Casey soundlessly shrieked.

But all things come to an end. Eventually, the base was firmly nestled between her cheeks, and the whole ordeal was over. Casey had taken the whole toy. But she still suffered. Every inch of her body was howling bloody murder, especially her tits, but her ass was practically twenty times louder. The unbelievable depth of her aching impalement was almost unbearable.

Casey heard Derrick chuckle. “The ass is self-lubricating, so there’s no need to pussyfoot around. Just shove it in. It’ll work out just fine, yeah? I mean, look. Rose is doing fine.” 

He lightly patted her ass. It was a soft, almost loving gesture. Then he slapped both asscheeks as hard as he could, and the pain wracking Casey’s body flared even higher. Her soundless howling intensified for a moment.

“See? Perfectly fine. Now for the second one.”

Casey felt him tease the metal dildo against her slit. It was cold enough to make her yelp, though no noise escaped her lips. Her teeth clenched as he softly rubbed her entrance. Her mind was exploding with the need to move, to get away and escape what was about to happen. But she remained completely still. Casey kept to her pose and waited for him to tire with his teasing, each passing second a torture in itself. The anticipation was enough to make her want to curse him out.

Then Derrick thrust the toy into her with one hard shove, fast enough to take her by surprise. Again, Casey noiselessly shrieked. The pain was terrible. The dildo was insanely wide, horribly long, and the ridges and rings across the shaft torturously dug and scraped against her inner walls. It was horrible, so much worse than what Casey could have imagined, but she could endure the pain. It wasn’t as bad as the first dildo. Her pussy was meant to be filled, even if the toy was doing so to an unbearably extreme degree. Her ass had gone through worse. For a second, Casey dared to hope.

Then she realized her ass still hurt, and that the two sources of pain were layering on top of each other and creating some sort of super pain that could only be compared to being fisted by four arms at once. Casey would have started crying if her body had allowed it. Every scream, shriek, and incoherent plea for mercy she would have let out through her mouth was being bottled up inside her head. The mental cacophony was so deafeningly loud Casey could barely think. The only thing she could focus on was the pure intensity of her suffering.

Derrick continued to press the dildo into her body, leveraging all his strength to push the toy as deep as it could go. He was merciless. He had no pity. The torture continued without stop.

“There we go,” Derrick breathed out. “You’re doing great, Rose. You’re being a very good girl. Just lay back and take it.”

That was what she did. At some point Derrick managed to push the dildo all the way inside her, but Casey could barely tell. It was all too overwhelming. She only noticed when Derrick stepped away from her body because he also laughed.

“Look at that! What a sight. It’s beautiful. Take a closer look at this guys, zoom in. See how thick the toys are? She’s stretched so tight. It’s a wonder they fit at all.”

Derrick walked to the other side of the table. He looked down at Casey’s face. It was screwed up in an agonized rictus, deep and terrible in its intensity. It was enough to have Derrick laugh a second time. Though his face was covered by his mask, his body language made clear that he was smirking quite hard.

“For this next part, I’m going to need something special. Be right back, boys and girls. I’ll only be gone a minute.” With that, Derrick strode out of shot. 

Casey stared ahead sightlessly. Her body remained utterly still, trapped in her punishing hogtie. Mentally, she was desperately surfing the waves of pain that radiated from her body. She could keep thinking and remain sane so long as she kept her focus, but if she lost her balance she risked being capsized and dragged under. She would become incoherent, a mindless thing that could only react to the overwhelming pain. Casey had to hold onto her resolve.

She was left alone for some time, with nothing but her thoughts for company. There was nothing but deafening silence. Her body’s ache grew worse. It was hard to keep herself clear headed through it all. Then her attention was drawn to the sound of wheels.

Derrick came back into view with a heavy metal cart. It was solid and hard-angled, and it carried three metal tanks. Long plastic tubes stuck out the top of each tank, which were all connected to a large pump set in the center of the cart. Derrick let it roll to a stop besides Casey’s upturned ass.

“This Plugin-Play is a luxury model,” he informed the camera. “It can eat, piss, and shit, just like a real body. It can even digest food! Turns it into energy and waste, just like we do. Hardly anybody bothers building Plugin-Plays with that sort of capability. But you know what’s even crazier? Her insides are hooked up to just as many sensors as the rest of her body. It can simulate cramps, bowels movements, stomachs aches, so on and so forth. Isn’t it amazing how far people will go to make these things as human as possible?”

Derrick’s hand rested on Casey’s back. His fingers dug into her. “Now, just so we’re clear, that part of the Plugin-Play is never meant to simulate real pain. Not like the rest of the body does it. No need for anything too realistic, yeah? Nobody would ever go that far.” Derrick paused. “Or would they?”

His hands trailed over her ass. He touched the electrical pads that were still plastered over her skin. “There’s hardware you can adjust and code you can change. If you’re willing to hack the system a little, put in some effort and clever thinking, you can make it feel pretty much like a real body. I want nothing but the best for Rose, my favorite little whore, so that’s what she gets. The best.” His hand reached over to mockingly pinch one of her cheeks, like she was a child. “The extra work is worth the effort, so long as it keeps her life interesting. And Rose’s life is definitely about to get more interesting.”

Derrick stepped back. He pawed through the cart, and Casey could only stare at the wall, with no company but the pain and the sound of soft rustling. A minute passed. Then Derrick walked over to Casey’s face. He held up a thick plastic tube.

It was long, what looked to be more than two feet from each end. There was a deflated rubber balloon built into the tube at the near end. A longer, narrower deflated balloon covered the shaft at the far end. A pair of tiny tubes ran within the large plastic tube itself, linking each balloon to the two small ports that jutted out of the tube’s far end. 

Casey’s eyes bulged. She knew what the tube was, and what it meant.

Derrick looked to the computer crew, waited until he got a signal Casey could not see, and then started to unceremoniously feed the thick tube down her open mouth and unprotesting throat. 

Derrick talked while he worked. “The nice thing about a Plugin-Play is that they don’t need to breath. They can simulate smells, and sometimes they can pretend to breath, but there’s no actual lungs. They don’t need oxygen. It’s incredibly simple to use a stomach tube on Plugin-Plays because it’s pretty much impossible to actually harm a Plugin-Play with one. I can just push this little tube down to her belly, no fuss no muss. No need for anything special.”

Casey’s eyes twitched like a frightened fish. Derrick paused when he felt the end of the tube finally reach her stomach. The other end stuck out of Casey’s open mouth, pointing up into the air like a limp flagpole. Derrick took out a small inflation bulb from his pocket and screwed it into the first port, then began pumping it. The balloon inside Casey’s stomach slowly expanded. Her face shivered at the growing sense of uncomfortable tension within her stomach.

Soon the stomach balloon was full, locking the tube into place. The size of the balloon inside her stomach was enough to make her feel queasy and full. It was unnatural in a horribly invasive and hard to describe way. She watched Derrick unscrew the inflation bulb and attach it to the tube’s second port. A few seconds later, the balloon deep inside her esophagus swelled. 

It was ten times worse than what she felt in her stomach. Casey was overcome with the urge to gag, to cough and spit out the huge foreign object that was filling the hollow of her esophagus, but she was entirely incapable of reacting. Her body laid limp as the balloon filled the depths of her throat. Filled was truly the only word Casey could use; the balloon was completely stuffing her. The strength of the pressure pressing against her throat’s inner walls was surely enough to create an air tight seal. The balloon was long, large, and utterly filled her in a way no human body could ever experience and survive.

Derrick finished pumping the inflation bulb. He unscrewed it and put it back in his pocket. Then he looked down Casey’s open throat. Derrick smirked, and stepped out of view. A few moments passed before he returned with another long tube, this one capped with a plastic connection port. He connected this second tube to the open end of the tube that ran down Casey’s throat.

“As I said earlier, I like keeping Rose’s life interesting,” Derrick said. His voice was rich with amusement. “I’m always cooking up ways to keep her on her toes. There’s a trick to it, you see. You can’t just keep to the obvious angles of attack. You have to get creative. Some serious thought has to be put into things. You have to keep the torture fresh, you know? I’m not an amateur. I’m a professional. There isn’t anyone in the business better at this than me.” 

Casey’s racing thoughts froze. The pain of her stretched holes, her aching muscles, the screaming pain of her bound breasts slowly being crushed under her body, all that faded away beneath her sudden spike of panic at seeing Derrick walk towards the metal cart. Towards the pump and the mystery metal containers hooked up to the long plastic tubes.

“So today, we’re going to be putting Rose through a stress test. Pushing the boundaries of what a Plugin-Play can endure. We’ll start by filling her up. Won’t be hard, it’s as simple as pouring water down a tube.”

Derrick was out of her line of sight, so Casey couldn’t see what he was doing. But she could hear him perfectly fine. The loud electric roar of the pump was as sudden as a gunshot. The same went for the feeling of chilled water flowing out the tube and into her stomach. 

Derrick didn’t stop there. While Casey felt herself be slowly filled on one end, he ambled up to the other, her spread open ass. She felt him thread a second tube into the base of her anal plug, and the heard the click as he latched it into place. There was a pause, a silent few seconds where water continued to pour down her throat and into her stomach, then Derrick ambled over to the cart, then to Casey’s face.

He held up a thin tube with an inflatable balloon tip. It took a second for Casey to realize she was looking at a catheter. The catheter was connected to a longer tube, the tube to one of the cart’s metal tanks. Derrick looked Casey in the eye, smiled, and then slowly sauntered back over to her upturned pussy. Dread overcame her. 

She could feel Derrick bend over and carefully touch her outer lips. He took his time, kept his hands steady, as he carefully inserted the catheter into her urethra. The tube’s tip slowly penetrated her channel, and he pushed the tube inside her with the utmost care. Soon the tube’s end was within her bladder. Casey felt the balloon inside begin to inflate, growing larger and larger, trapping the whole thing in place.

Casey’s body remained dead still. She couldn’t react, no matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much she wanted to scream and shout. Derrick chuckled. 

She heard him move to the cart. Derrick flipped a switch, and the pump’s roar picked up a notch. Casey’s eyes widened and her mental wails grew louder when the first burst of agonizingly cold water hit her guts. The water flowed into her bowels, pushing itself deep into her ass, and it was all horribly, torturously cold. It felt like ice. The agonizing chill kept forcing itself deeper and deeper into her inner body. Every passing second it grew worse. Her face twitched and fidgeted, thrashing like a fish trapped on a hook.

“Her intestines don’t work like a human’s would. It won’t cramp, for starters. Boring, right? Extreme temperatures are the way to do it. The sensors are very sensitive to that sort of thing, so the pain is actually worse than it would be in a human body. To make it even better, her guts don’t run nearly as hot as ours, so the water takes a hell of a lot longer to warm up. I’d say there isn’t any enema in the world that can hold a candle to the pain of an ice water enema. At least in a Plugin-Play.”

The pressure built, slowly but surely. Both in her stomach and her ass. The pain intensified. But before it could go on any further, Derrick flipped another switch, and Casey felt liquid pour into her bladder.

Whatever he was putting inside her, it burned. Just a little, not too much, but enough that the liquid definitely hurt to hold inside her. It was an irritation, a pain that Casey could not ignore. And it grew worse the more it filled her bladder, as the pressure built higher and the liquid ground itself against her inner walls. Casey needed to pee badly. She didn’t want to pee, she needed to pee. The ache was extreme, almost breathtaking in how excruciatingly strong the insistence was, and it was getting worse, same as the water. But Casey couldn’t piss, not with the catheter blocking the way and her complete lack of body control.

Her bladder was soon completely full, and no more liquid could be pushed inside it, but the pump for her ass and stomach still droned away. Casey couldn’t put into words how torturous it was to feel her stomach be stretched out by the heavy sloshing water, with each second putting more pressure on her insides. But it was nothing compared to the insanely agonizing ice water enema that ravaged her bowels. Every inch of her guts suffered beneath what felt like water so cold if was practically liquid ice, and it was just getting worse. More and more water was being mercilessly pumped into her tormented body. Her bladder ached beyond anything she had felt before. It hurt, like spice was being rubbed against the sensitive membranes within her. She needed to piss more than she had in her entire life. It was an overpowering, overwhelming. The strain on her bladder was somehow just as bad as the torturous cold in her bowels. 

Casey would have given anything to turn off the pump. She would have promised anything if it meant Derrick would just flip the switch and make it stop. But her body wouldn’t move and sound wouldn’t escape her lips, no matter how hard she tried. She could do nothing but suffer. 

The pump started to sound strained. Then it suddenly died with a hard thunk.

“Ah, it looks like Casey is full. Literally full, I mean. Her body physically cannot hold any more liquid. It’s reached peak capacity. Good, good. It looks like everything worked out fine.”

Derrick gave Casey’s ass a friendly squeeze. “She can feel it, you know. The bloat. Her body can simulate that sense of swelling. The inflation, I guess you could call it. I can only imagine how indescribably uncomfortable it must be. I don’t think anyone has ever gone through something like this. Rose is exploring new ground. She’s practically a pioneer! A pioneer discovering a brand new world.” 

Casey couldn’t think. Her mind was nothing but pain. Everything hurt. She was full, beyond anything she had ever experienced before.

“Ah, she’s not listening. It looks like Rose is too busy enjoying herself. Or maybe not? I’m not sure. Let me see.”

Derrick bent down, his eyes less than half a foot from Casey. He took in her pained expression, the wordless begging, the frantic suffering. A soft, small smile hung off his lips, out of view from the camera. He shot her a small wink before standing up. “Oh! Well, you folks may not believe this, but I’m not sure Casey is enjoying her gift as much as I thought she would. In fact, I think she’s a little upset. What a surprise, right? Well, that’s something we can fix.”

Casey felt something rub against her clit. It pulled away. Then came the harsh buzz of a wand vibrator. It sounded different than before. Stronger. Then it touched her clit and the sheer power of the vibration had her eyes bug out. It was enough to actually push away the pain, to a small degree.

“Let’s play a small game,” Derrick announced. “I’ll give Casey five minutes with the vibrator. If she’s really not enjoying the enema, the stomach tube, and all that other stuff? Well, she’ll be in too much pain to get off. Right? The vibrator won’t do anything. That makes sense. So, if she lasts five minutes without coming, I’ll take all of this down and let her go. We’ll do something else, like see how many times I can make her orgasm on the sybian. She’ll like that.”

Derrick ground the vibrator against her button, forcing a sudden spike of pleasure to pulse through her sex. He leaned over, his mouth right next to Casey’s ear. “But if the silly little slut tries to come, I won’t let her go. Because that will prove she’s just complaining for the sake of complaining. I always give whores what they want, even when they beg me to stop. Four minutes and thirty seconds, Rose. Think you can last that long?”

Casey strangled the urge to sob. She gathered as much of her self-control as she could and tried to clamp down on the traitorous warmth spreading through her sex. Her core was sluggishly coming to life, a heat that Casey absolutely hated with all her heart. The pain was still there, the pain was inescapable and overwhelming, but it wasn’t pushing away the pleasure. It was mixing with it, strengthening it. The agony in her ass, her bladder, her stomach, her tits, and pretty much the rest of her body? It fueled the hot, wet mess down below. 

The vibrator viciously rubbed against her pearl, harsh and insistent, with the occasional change in angle to make things interesting. Casey hated how it was the best thing she’d ever felt. She soundlessly begged for Derrick to pull it away. He didn’t, and the pleasure grew. It built higher and hotter. She was drowning under the overwhelming sensations that assaulted her. She couldn’t push it away, any more than she could fight off the ocean tide. Pain, pleasure, it was all pure sensation, and it was all so much she could hardly think.

Derrick laughed. He pulled the vibrator away. The sensations disappeared, just as the peal was ahead. Casey silently cried.

Scooped fingers rubbed against her pussy lips, especially in the crack between her channel and the giant metal plug. Derrick walked over and stuck his hand into her mouth, scraping off her body’s own juices onto her tongue. The taste of her own salty arousal flooded her tongue. He pulled out his hand and smirked. 

“Well. I think the answer is pretty clear. We all know what you really want, Rose. You can lie to yourself, but you can’t lie to your body. It knows how much you love being a pain slut.”

Casey closed her eyes. Her face sagged. Utter defeat cloaked her mind, like a funeral shroud. Derrick patted her shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry. It’s not all bad. I’ll probably give you an orgasm after you’re done with all this. Probably, anyway. Look forward to that, okay? I’ll just wrap up a few last things and give you some alone time. Let’s say… an hour. That should be enough.”

Derrick went to the control panel, the metal box that was connected to all the shock pads stuck to Casey’s body. He pressed a few buttons, adjusted a few settings, and then pressed one last button. Casey’s stomach and ass were immediately shocked, hard and fast. The pain was strong enough to catch her off guard, even with all the pain that already wracked her body. There was a pause, and then her thighs and the soles of her feet suffered a similarly intense burst of electricity. Still reeling from the first blow, Casey was caught completely by surprise. Then her tits and asscheeks took a jolt. Another short break, then her tits and belly. One more empty moment, and her vaginal dildo and the shock pads over her mound delivered their own excruciating shock. 

The machine continued delivering electric shocks at a steady rate, randomly target two body parts at a time. Casey silently screamed. Derrick moved on. 

First, he grabbed a blindfold and placed it over Casey’s eyes. Everything went black. A pair of wireless earbuds came next. He inserted them into her ears, then covered those ears with a pair of heavy duty ear muffs. Total silence met her, at least until the earbuds sprang to life and filled Casey’s ears with the obscene sounds of a vibrator held against wet flesh, heavy feminine moaning, and the occasional meaty smack. Finally, for the final touch, Casey felt a gloved hand press against her clitoris. It touched her insistently, then moved away and came back with something that felt like cream. A small dollop was spread across her clitoris, completely coating it.

It didn’t take long for the pain to kick in. The cream had her clitoris itching and burning all at once, like poison ivy and stinging nettle mixed together with hot embers. It wasn’t absurdly intense, the sensation was objectively gentle in fact, but the cream was covering her most unspeakably delicate nerves in her body. Soft heat and itching translated into something so torturously intense that Casey could only motionlessly writhe beneath the inescapable torture. 

Casey felt Derrick tenderly kiss her forehead. He patted her shoulder, and through the ear muffs she very faintly heard him say, “Have fun, Rose. I’ll see you later. Just shout if you need anything, okay?”

Casey’s mouth wordlessly begged for mercy. Derrick gave her one last shoulder rub, then removed his hand from her body. She heard him walk away, each heavy stomp of his boots just loud enough to pierce the earmuffs, but the stomping grew fainter and fainter. Casey realized he had outright left the room. Soon there was nothing but silence, darkness, and the inescapable presence of the video cameras.

Inside her head, Casey was screaming. She was completely overwhelmed. There was too much to focus on, too many aches and agonies for her mind to actually pay attention to one thing. The pain covered her like water covered the ocean floor. Mixed together, completely inescapable, a solid wall of torture that pressed down on Casey from every side and every angle. It was inescapable in the truest sense of the word.

Her body ached. Her legs, back, knees. Her muscles strained to hold her pseudo-hogtie. Her breasts hurt most of all, for they had been so tightly bound and left pressing down hard against the table for so long that Casey had honestly lost track. She knew her body would have been in danger of permanent damage if she hadn’t been inside an artificial body. But Casey was in a Plugin-Play, and she was safe to be left with the pure undiluted suffering that radiated from her tortured tits. The pain was breathtaking. 

Even that, as bad as it was, did not compare to the torture her pussy and asshole were being put through. Her holes were stretched to the max, forced to hold a pair of toys so large her body insisted that she wasn’t physically capable of holding them. They filled her beyond anything she had ever felt. Expect that wasn’t entirely true, because the water within her stomach and bowels filled her beyond even that. The enema was excruciatingly cold, every ounce taken a torturous exercise in agony, the opposite to the burning anguish that her close to bursting bladder suffered. Her clit burned and itched, every few seconds a random pair of body parts suffered an unbearably painful shock, and the blindfold and ear muffs completely cut her off from the world. The porn streaming into her ears was just one last insult; it was the sound of women being brought to orgasm over and over again, the audio switching to another woman’s pleasure the second the other finished coming. It was the final touch of the torture Derrick had crafted for her.

Put all together? It was completely beyond Casey’s ability to deal with. She ranted and raved within her head, begged and cursed with fervent passion, and was just utterly broken under the sheer overwhelming wall of sensations that assaulted her. Every second she wished for someone to save her, the wish fueled by a desperation beyond anything she’d ever experienced before, and every second Casey was left unsaved. There was nothing she could do. Her body remained unresponsive, no matter how hard Casey fought against what kept her locked down. Only Casey’s face moved. All she could do was silently endure the hellish torture for however long Derrick wished her to suffer.

Through it all, as the pain built and the minutes passed, as Casey underwent something that everybody in the world would consider a nightmare beyond imagining, her core remained stoked. The light heat remained, warming her, slickening her channel, as her arousal laid waiting for the touch of a vibrator that wasn’t coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to utopiastories.com on March 26, 2019. Typos fixed, some sentences restructured, and other small touchups.


End file.
